Conventionally, by utilizing the feature that two kinds of fatty acid triglycerides having different molecular structures form intermolecular compounds and the feature of thus formed intermolecular compounds, the procedures have been often taken that such triglycerides are used by being contained in foods such as chocolates, margarine, and shortening (Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2, Patent Literatures 1 to 15). However, all of these procedures were regarding the intermolecular compounds that are formed by combination of St-U-St type triglyceride (St: saturated fatty acids, U: unsaturated fatty acids) and U-St-U type triglyceride.
On the other hand, it has been known that combination of St-U-St type triglyceride (St: saturated fatty acids, U: unsaturated fatty acids) and St-St-St type triglyceride such as POP type triglyceride (1,3-dipalmitoyl-2-oleoylglycerin) and PPP type triglyceride (tripalmitin) (Non-Patent Literature 2); and cocoa butter and cocoa butter substitute (CBS, hardened lauric fat and fatty oil) can neither form intermolecular compounds nor have compatibility and, therefore, each triglyceride independently crystallizes to form eutectic crystals.
Namely, until now, combination of St-U-St type triglyceride (St: saturated fatty acids, U: unsaturated fatty acids) and St-St-St type triglyceride has not been able to form intermolecular compounds and, therefore, foods have not been able to be obtained such as those containing the intermolecular compounds of these two kinds of fatty acid triglycerides having different molecular structures and utilizing the feature thereof.
Further, recent years, it has been frequently practiced that a kind(s) of fatty acids constituting triglyceride or the binding position thereof is changed in order to reform the property of fats and oils, that is, triglycerides. For example, it has been disclosed in Patent Literature 16 that 1,3-di(S)-2-mono(X) type triglyceride (SXS) wherein a saturated fatty acid(s) (X) having 12 or less carbon atoms is bound to the second position and a saturated fatty acid(s) (S) having 16 or more carbon atoms is bound to the first and third positions is used as an agent for preventing fat blooming and such triglyceride is produced by conducting the ester exchange reaction using 1,3-specific lipase. Besides, Patent Literature 17 discloses that triglycerides wherein one of the constituent fatty acids is a saturated fatty acid having 12 or less carbon atoms and the rest two fatty acids are saturated fatty acids having 16 or more carbon atoms are produced by ester exchange of natural fats and oils; and they are used as graining inhibitors of cocoa butter, palm oil, and the like.
In addition to it, Patent Literature 18 discloses that triglyceride compositions containing: 1,3-di(S)-2-mono(X) type triglyceride (SXS) wherein a caprylic acid (X) is bound to the second position and palmitic acids or stearic acids (S) are bound to the first and third positions; and 1-mono(X) di(S) type triglyceride (SSX) wherein a caprylic acid (X) is bound to the first or third position and palmitic acids or stearic acids (S) are bound to the second and third positions or the first and second positions are used as agents for preventing fat blooming and they are dispensed to chocolates.
Further, Patent Literature 19 discloses the method for producing symmetric triglycerides of which first and third positions are medium chain fatty acids and the sn-second position is a long chain fatty acid, and availability of thus produced symmetric triglycerides of which sn-first and -third positions are octanoic acids and the sn-second position is a stearic acid as butter substitutes for chocolates.
However, even the above disclosures failed to form intermolecular compounds and utilize the features thereof.
[Non-Patent Literature 1]Journal of Oleo Science, Vol. 42, No. 3, P184(1993)[Non-Patent Literature 2]Journal of the Japanese Society for SynchrotronRadiation Research (hosyako), Vol. 11, No. 3,P208 (1998)[Patent Literature 1]Japanese Patent No. 3464646[Patent Literature 2]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2002-69484[Patent Literature 3]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2003-213291[Patent Literature 4]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2002-121584[Patent Literature 5]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2004-285193[Patent Literature 6]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2003-304807[Patent Literature 7]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2003-213289[Patent Literature 8]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2004-89006[Patent Literature 9]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2004-305048[Patent Literature 10]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2003-213287[Patent Literature 11]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2003-210107[Patent Literature 12]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2003-169601[Patent Literature 13]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2003-169600[Patent Literature 14]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.2003-284491[Patent Literature 15]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.Hei 4-135453[Patent Literature 16]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.Hei 4-75593[Patent Literature 17]Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.Hei 5-311190[Patent Literature 18]Japanese Patent No. 3146589[Patent Literature 19]W02005/5586